


Не всё во мне умрет

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: После войны Леонардо не возвращается во Флоренцию.





	Не всё во мне умрет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(not all of me will die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453783) by [vonnsguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonnsguts/pseuds/vonnsguts). 



                                                                                             

 

О том, что произошло в Неаполе, можно рассказывать долго, а можно вкратце. Говорить долго слишком изнурительно, а если вкратце, они остаются живы, по крайней мере, отчасти.   
  
После войны Леонардо не возвращается во Флоренцию. Этот город – всего лишь пустая память человека, которым он был однажды во сне. Человек, которым он является сейчас, рожден на голых костях Отранто – с лошадью, окровавленным мечом и запахом дыма в спутанных волосах и бороде.   
  
После войны Риарио находит его. Они останавливают коней на опаленном склоне холма над заливом. Море пронзительно синее, прямо под ними; город отстраивают: солдаты таскают мусор, ведра с водой и гранитные блоки то в разрушенные ворота, то из них. С моря дует ветер, неся запахи паленого мяса и жженого волоса. Леонардо подташнивает. Царит весна, позади всё в цвету, зовет к себе – изумрудной зеленью полей и деревьев; цветочными лепестками, молочно-белыми и розовыми, словно кошачий язычок; почвой темной и плодородной, как сама жизнь. Леонардо смотрит на Риарио, на его профиль. Только Риарио не изменился. Черты заострились, пережитое отточило его, словно лезвие ножа, и он выглядит усталым. Но глаза те же. Риарио замечает, что Леонардо смотрит, и в ответном взгляде читается: «Вот видишь».   
  
Риарио всегда знал истинный облик мира. Наверное, именно отсюда рождается просьба. Леонардо разворачивается к Отранто спиной.   
– Пойдем со мной, – говорит он.   
  
И Риарио идет.   
*  
  
Овцы – идея Леонардо. Он выменивает меч, кинжал и несколько монет на скудное стадо в восемь голов. Они берут овец, лошадей, немного еды и одежды и уходят в холмы Романьи. Леонардо не занимался сельским хозяйством целую вечность, однако навыки возвращаются легко. Под чашей ясного синего неба вокруг ни души.   
*  
  
Отранто не оставляет их в покое. Его тень следует по пятам днем, дожидаясь темноты, чтобы леденить кровь. Риарио спит мало, а Леонардо и того меньше. Часто они сидят без сна и смотрят, как трещит и плюется искрами костер. В отдалении стая волков, привлеченных запахом овец, оглашает ночь хором голосов, но близко никогда не подходит.   
  
Как-то ночью Леонардо просыпается рывком, словно утопающий, борющийся за глоток воздуха. Фантомная вонь Отранто обволакивает легкие – соль и спекшаяся кровь – а за веками вялые тела мертвецов. Рубаха пропитана выступившим от ужаса потом, и Леонардо так холодно, что он сдерживает рвотный позыв.   
  
Реальность медленно стягивается по кускам: грубое шерстяное одеяло, царапающее ладони, тихое блеяние овец и душный запах их шкур, звезды – в небе вышиты Большая и Малая Медведицы, перевернутая Кассиопея. Ужас отступает, но недалеко, и Леонардо по-прежнему ужасно холодно.   
  
А рядом ощущается тепло. Месяц молод, но в тусклом свете костерка Леонардо видит затылок Риарио и линию тела от плеча к талии. Он осторожно тянет руку и касается поясницы Риарио, ведет линию вдоль хребта к лопаткам, а потом снова вниз, после чего льнет к его телу, прижимаясь покрепче. Он неуклюж в спешке, и его возня будит Риарио. Риарио напрягается от неожиданности, однако Леонардо слишком поглощен поисками тепла – переплетает их ноги и зарывается лицом в основание шеи Риарио. Риарио дышит старательно и размеренно, но сердце его трепещет, как у крольчонка, так близко, будто в груди самого Леонардо.   
  
Теперь Леонардо чувствует, как он пахнет: резкий запах пота, а под ним, слабее, что-то землистое, как прелые листья и молодые побеги. У Леонардо сбивается дыхание. Он хочет слизать пот с тела Риарио, вычистить Риарио языком, будто кот, и сберечь его. Желание наполняет его, словно винную флягу, да так, что пробивает дрожь. Он неловко прижимается губами к коже под мочкой уха Риарио, потом скользит вниз, к местечку, где шея переходит в плечо.   
  
Риарио, закаменев, поворачивается к нему лицом. В полутьме его глаза поблескивают, словно спинки блестящих черных жуков, и выражения их не рассмотреть. Но Леонардо ощущает, как Риарио тихонько выдыхает ему в губы, так что он подается вперед и накрывает рот Риарио своим. Риарио неподвижен. Затем он запускает пальцы в волосы Леонардо, его губы шевелятся, и Леонардо не отступает, и Риарио не то ахает, не то вздыхает горлом, и его пальцы крепче сжимаются у Леонардо в волосах.   
  
Это жадный поцелуй, они впиваются друг другу в губы голодно и отчаянно, безмолвно, не считая влажных звуков и тяжелого дыхания. Потом Леонардо толкает Риарио на спину и ложится сверху. Он задирает на Риарио рубаху, обнажает живот и ребра, большими пальцами потирает соски, грубо щиплет их, заставляя Риарио извиваться. Риарио задевает пальцами его пах, нетерпеливо нащупывая завязки штанов, но Леонардо хватает его запястье и прижимает руку к земле. Он втискивает бедра между бедер Риарио, и оба дрожат, эгоистично трутся друг о друга, но этого мало. Риарио прикусывает его за ухо, отнюдь не ласково.   
  
У Леонардо трясутся руки, пока он стягивает штаны с обоих. Риарио наблюдает за ним черными сияющими глазами, и Леонардо целует его опять, чтобы их не видеть. Потом облизывает два пальца, проводит ими по задней стороне бедра Риарио и втискивает их внутрь. В Риарио очень, очень горячо, и в паху пульсирует возбуждение. Леонардо вытаскивает пальцы, вталкивает их опять, и снова, и снова, глядя, как дергаются бедра и дрожат веки, как Риарио сминает в пальцах траву и кусает губы. Он меняет угол – Риарио крупно вздрагивает и давится всхлипом. Желание берет верх: Леонардо вытаскивает пальцы, хватает Риарио за бедра и толкается внутрь. Риарио царапает ему спину, а он подается вперед короткими резкими движениями, пока не погружается до основания. Потом Леонардо упирается лбом в плечо Риарио и пытается отдышаться. Он словно окунулся в ванну, наполненную исходящей паром кровью. Тело Риарио сжимает его, точно кулак – он никогда ни к кому не был так близко.   
  
– Двигайся, – говорит Риарио.  
Или Леонардо просто кажется, но он подчиняется.   
  
Они прячут лица. Леонардо опирается на локти, зарываясь пальцами в землю по обе стороны головы Риарио, и вколачивается в него сильными плавными толчками, выбивая воздух у него из легких частыми резкими выдохами. Риарио бьется под ним, словно пойманная птица, хватает его за зад, цепляется за рубаху. Теряя ритм, они дрожат, приближаясь к оргазму. Леонардо замедляется, входит глубоко, и Риарио напрягается. Они тяжело дышат друг другу в шею, кончая и чувствуя себя живыми.   
*  
  
Они никогда не говорят об этом, даже когда это случается снова, а потом снова, позже еще раз, и так далее. Это привязывает Леонардо к действительности, когда свирепые когти войны впиваются в его разум и пронизывают холодом до мозга костей. Но под лопаткой Риарио, в сгибе колена, во впадинах между ребрами Леонардо находит покой, и что-то еще, что-то, укоренившееся в груди, растет там, между ними.

   
Утро после серое, с низким волокнистым туманом. Еще не рассвело. Риарио уже на ногах: он раздул угли и теперь привязывает скатанную постель к седлу. Заметив, что Леонардо проснулся, он подходит и сует ему твердую горбушку хлеба и завернутый в тряпицу сыр. Потом возвращается к работе. Леонардо наблюдает за ним, смотрит на бледную шею и темный синяк под челюстью, оставленный его ртом.   
  
Когда-то, когда он еще был тем другим человеком, Леонардо читал текст о погребальных ритуалах в разных землях. Он вспоминает похоронные процессии, сопровождаемые обильными пирами, празднованиями и оргиями. Он снова цепляется взглядом за синяк и гадает, кого хоронит Риарио.   
*  
  
Иногда они настолько совпадают друг с другом, что разум Леонардо полыхает, словно в горячке, от радости, что его понимают. Но иногда Риарио проливается сквозь пальцы, как вода. И пусть его тело теперь открыто и уязвимо для Леонардо, в Риарио есть сторона, которая постоянно остается невидимой. Иногда он покидает тело и укрывается в тихих потаенных уголках внутри себя. Леонардо остается только смотреть.   
  
Как в тот раз.  
  
Они поят овец из узкой речушки, мелкой и мутной от ила. Становится жарко, и они решают искупаться. Леонардо раздевается и сидит голышом в воде. Смачивает рубаху и выжимает ее над головой. Позднее утро, вода еще холодновата, и кожа покрывается мурашками. Чуть ниже по течению Риарио сидит на берегу, опустив босые ноги в воду, и умывается. Он все еще одет, но штаны и рубаха потемнели от воды, которая каплями сбегает по рукам и промачивает штанины внизу. Влажные ключицы на виду и манят прижаться к ним ртом. Потом Риарио убирает волосы с лица, и Леонардо видит грубые шрамы на запястьях.   
  
Чуть позже он ложится в сухую горячую траву и жарится на солнышке. Риарио сидит рядом, глядя, как на склоне пасутся овцы.   
  
– Пора их снова перегонять, – говорит он.   
Леонардо согласно мычит, но не встает. Сев, он касается розового сгиба локтя Риарио, где кожа все еще прохладная и мокрая. Потом его пальцы медленно поглаживают мягкую внутреннюю сторону предплечья. Риарио поворачивает голову, но не смотрит Леонардо в глаза, а следит за его пальцами, которые достигают косточки запястья. Леонардо легко проводит большим пальцем по выпуклому шраму. Риарио вздрагивает – судорога зарождается в сухожилиях руки и прокатывается по всему телу. Под прикосновением Леонардо мышцы обращаются в сталь, но он не двигается. Леонардо переворачивает руку Риарио в своей, ладонью к свету. Он смотрит на Риарио, а Риарио смотрит на шрам, и на его лице печаль превращается в злость, а та в ненависть, выражения сменяют друг друга быстро, будто тени на траве. В конце концов, черты укладываются в тщательное безразличие.   
  
– Что это? – ласково спрашивает Леонардо, хотя знает ответ.  
Они прижаты друг к другу плечами, Леонардо телом ощущает дыхание Риарио. Риарио крепко поджимает губы и теперь уже смотрит на Леонардо – его глаза яркие, как иглы, глядят невыразительно, но оценивающе.   
  
– Это доказательство моего позора, – отвечает Риарио очень тихо, когда Леонардо уже думает, что он не ответит.  
Голос у него безжизненный, но глаза по-прежнему невозможно яркие.   
  
– Джироламо, нет, – Леонардо кладет свободную руку ему на щеку. – Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы горевать. Пока ты жив, остается надежда. Всегда есть…  
– Ты не понял, – перебивает Риарио, и что-то мелькает в его взгляде: глубокое разочарование, такое сильное, что трудно дышать. – Моя жизнь – вот мой позор.   
  
Слова Леонардо высыхают на приоткрытых губах. Риарио вскакивает на ноги и уходит. Леонардо смотрит, как его силуэт скрывается за вершиной холма, а потом смотрит на оставшуюся пустоту.   
*  
  
Он не ложится спать и всю ночь таращится в огонь, пока тот не въедается в веки. Но усталость, должно быть, берет верх, потому что, когда он внезапно просыпается, Риарио уже вернулся – внезапно, как привидение. Он лежит чуть поодаль, спиной к Леонардо, будто никогда не уходил. Леонардо молчит, хотя чувствует, что Риарио тоже не спит. Облегчение накатывает на него, неукротимое, словно тошнота, как будто в теле на место встала кость.  
*  
  
Поначалу они молчат и проводят дни, едва обмениваясь словом. Но лед тает, и Леонардо начинает рассказывать истории из детства, гоня овец по полям Винчи. Пещеру он не упоминает. Риарио слушает, но сам ничего не рассказывает.   
  
Кроме одного раза.   
  
– Там был сад, при монастыре, – говорит он после долгих часов тишины.  
Солнце висит низко над горизонтом, но настоящие сумерки еще не опустились. На западе небо заливается красным и оранжевым, а на востоке по-прежнему видна тускнеющая бледная синева. Они устроились в неглубокой долине на краю редкого леса. Леонардо собрал ветки для костра, а Риарио выкопал небольшую ямку. Но теперь они отдыхают.   
– С целебными травами. Монахи очень старательно о нем заботились. Обязанности распределялись среди младших послушников, но я работал в саду всего однажды. Мне велели собирать с растений слизняков и других вредителей. Был поздний вечер, и я уничтожал слизняка, когда в мерцании свечи заметил что-то белое в земле. Это был зуб. Точнее, нижняя челюсть. Свиная. Потом я нашел еще несколько измельченных костей, а когда стряхивал грязь с одежды, увидел, что мои руки запачканы кровью, – он затихает на момент. – Монахи подмешивали костную муку и свиную кровь в почву.  
  
Снова воцаряется молчание. И чуть позже, будто запоздалая мысль:  
– Травы росли так быстро, что монахи едва успевали их срезать.   
*  
  
Они снова у реки. Эта шире и глубже, в ней полно рыбы. Искупавшись и напоив овец, Риарио присаживается среди заболоченных камышей и наблюдает за рыбой с расчетливой неподвижностью и острым метательным ножом. Спустя час он счищает чешую с трех рыбин. Леонардо присаживается рядом. У речных рыб тонкие зеленые тела, чешуя переливается в солнечном свете. Рыбы перестали подплывать к берегу, где сидит Риарио. Однако некоторые, поглупее, плавают на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Леонардо быстро и чересчур самоуверенно пытается схватить одну, но промахивается. Риарио смотрит искоса и приподнимает уголок рта.   
  
– Преломление света в воде, – поясняет он ошибку Леонардо. – Вода искажает свет и создает отражение рыбы, а сама рыба ниже того места, где кажется.   
  
– Я знаю, – отвечает Леонардо, но на рыбу больше не смотрит.  
Он смотрит на Риарио, тот поднимает глаза и встречает его взгляд. На солнце глаза у Риарио болотно-зеленые, как рыбья чешуя и речная трава. Маленькие веснушки, которых Леонардо раньше не замечал, рассыпаны по переносице и скулам.   
  
Леонардо возвращается к реке. Большинство рыб все еще слишком далеко, но одна подплывает, чтобы половить жуков у поверхности под берегом. Леонардо выжидает, прицеливается, бьет – мимо. Теперь Риарио улыбается.   
– Кроме того, нужно быть быстрее рыбы.   
*  
  
Риарио готовит добычу на вертеле, и они едят рыбу руками, аккуратно выбирая крохотные косточки. Ночью они лежат кучкой, будто кролики. Риарио спит, упершись лбом в шею Леонардо. Леонардо слушает его дыхание, трогает нежную складку в ушной раковине, прослеживает линию челюсти. Он думает о солнечном свете на зеленых чешуйках, который рассыпался и отражался в воде, о солнечном свете, который рассыпался и отражался в глазах Риарио.  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
